


Follow me through some chamber's door

by GiuseppeGaribaldi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuseppeGaribaldi/pseuds/GiuseppeGaribaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два слова: драббл. Порно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow me through some chamber's door

\- Курфейрак, это плохая идея.  
Видимо, слова всё же проскакивают мимо ушей Курфейрака, пока тот разворачивает бурную деятельность по заталкиванию его, Комбефера, в одну из немногих незанятых комнат.  
\- Нет, правда, в чем смысл, если потом мы в глаза друг другу взгля…  
\- Сможем. И будем. И ничего страшного. Мы взрослые люди. Всё хорошо, Фер, - скороговоркой шепчет Курфейрак, обрывая каждую фразу поцелуем в шею. Он горячий и пахнет текилой, и лучше бы им правда остановиться, потому что ничем хорошим пьяный секс закончиться не может по определению.  
Но вместо этого Комбефер дергает Курфейрака за волосы, и смотрит ему прямо в глаза; он весь сейчас соткан из животной энергетики и ритуального экстаза вечеринок и секса. Он центр ядерной бомбы, и радиация неминуемо задевает всех, кто окажется рядом. Сейчас рядом Комбефер, и ему некуда деваться из кольца рук. Удар принимается на себя. Масштабы повреждений только предстоит оценить.  
С почти слышимым хрустом ломается выдержка Комбефера. Поцелуй на вкус отдаёт алкоголем и цитрусовыми: «текила – лучшая выпивка для вечеринки», как заявил сегодня Курфейрак, занося в дом ящик. Курфейрак обнимает жаркой волной, и его пальцы оглаживают поясницу Комбефера под рубашкой. В ответ Комбефер на ощупь пытается расстегнуть ему ремень.  
\- Я же говорил, что ты втянешься, - шепчет Курфейрак на ухо. Комбефер щекой чувствует, как тот улыбается. Дыхание обжигает шею, и неожиданный короткий укус жалит, и Курфейрак тихо смеётся, помогает расстегнуть свои брюки и стаскивает футболку. Он весь литой и гладкий, Комбефер не может устоять и ласкающее провидит рукой по груди Курфейрака, задевая пальцем сосок. Курфейрак рвано стонет, дергает Комбефера на себя в новый поцелуй, попутно расстегивая пуговицы его рубашки. Чертовы длинные рукава мешают, и приходится ещё раз прервать поцелуй, чтобы расстегнуть манжеты, но Комбефер справляется с этим сам, чтобы обнаружить Курфейрака уже на коленях, приникнувшего к его члену прямо через ткань джинс.  
\- Тебе ничего не мешает? – с лёгкой усмешкой интересуется Комбефер, наблюдая, как абсолютно по-кошачьи Курфейрак трется о контуры его уже твердого члена. Что-то пробормотав, он умудряется молниеносно стянуть с Комбефера джинсы вместе с бельём, так, что его член с негромким шлепком ударяется о живот. Курфейрак заворожено на него смотрит и внезапно выдаёт:  
\- Ого, он правда большой.  
\- Ты затеял всё это, чтобы поинтересоваться моими параметрами? Я бы и так сказал, если надо было.  
Курфейрак молча сглатывает. Через несколько долгих секунд он переводит взгляд вверх.  
\- Чувак, ты не представляешь, - Курфейрак прижимается губами к низу живота и продолжает, - черт, Фер, хочу тебя. Почему мы раньше не трахались?  
\- Чисто технически, мы и сейчас ещё не трахнулись, - под нос себе комментирует Комбефер ровно за мгновение до того, как мягкие губы смыкаются на головке его члена и он погружается во влажное тепло рта Курфейрака. Тот пробует заглотить на максимум длины, но всё равно полностью не получается. Похоже, Курфейрак воспринимает это как вызов, и начинает сосать старательнее, его язык выписывает узоры на головке, он выпускает член изо рта с непристойным звуком, и на доли секунды нить слюны между ними остаётся единственным связующим звеном, пока он снова не втягивает Комбефера в рот. Правой рукой Курфейрак дотрагивается до себя и невнятно стонет, не прекращая двигать головой.  
Комбефер не выдерживает и начинает толкаться в этот горячий рот, который так охотно его принимает. Курфейрак смотрит прямо в глаза, кажется, все его невысказанные мысли о том, как ему нравится брать его, о том, как долго он этого хотел, о «боже-выеби-меня-прямо-сейчас» транслируются прямо в голову Комбефера.  
Если это продолжится ещё немного, то он закончит слишком рано. А значит, Курфейрак не получит свою долю удовольствия. Такого допускать нельзя.  
Комбефер мягко отстраняется и тянет Курфейрака за плечи вверх, заставляя встать в полный рост, и ещё раз целует в только что скользившие по его члену губы.  
\- Ты точно уверен, что хочешь переспать со мной? – тихо спрашивает, и Курфейрак чуть хрипло смеется.   
Бездна в его глазах всматривается в Комбефера.  
И он готов сделать ещё один шаг.


End file.
